


jumping to conclusions

by GentianBalboa



Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Sex, Nothing graphic but it's there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 07:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12906891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentianBalboa/pseuds/GentianBalboa
Summary: Raven see's something she wasn't supposed to and misunderstands the situation.





	jumping to conclusions

**Author's Note:**

> So this basically a AU reason why Raven hates Ozpin so much.

Raven had always known something was strange about Ozpin. When they had first started Beacon Academy he had kept a close eye on her and Qrow. She had thought that somehow he knew the truth about why they had joined. That he knew they weren't there to learn how to be huntsman but how to kill them. When he made no move on that information she thought that maybe it was the team that he favored. The extra training and leniency whenever they broke the rules, affirmed that for her.

At the time she thought she had managed to see through the man and held the high ground once again. Until one night everything changed and came crashing down around her.

It had been late into the night and the rest of the team had been asleep, or so she thought. She heard Qrow shuffle out of his bed, trying to stay as silent as possible as he moved toward the door. She assumed he just needed to take a leak and shoved her face into her pillow.

When he didn't return she grew suspicious.

She knew she was overthinking and that he was in the bathroom taking his time. She knew this and yet she was unable to quiet her mind to let herself sleep again. She cursed and threw her blankets off and stocked off toward the bathroom. She felt a pit in her stomach form when she found in empty. She turned on heel and took a moment to gauge her surronding before forcusing on the feeling of Qrow's aura. She moved swiftly toward where she could feel traces of his aura coming from.

She was more than a bit surprised, to say the least, when it leads her to Ozpin's office.

She was careful not to make a sound as she opened the door to peer inside. Raven didn't really know what she was expecting to find but she can honestly say that the sight before her would not have been even close what she would have ever considered would be going on.

The thought would have never crossed her mind to expect that when she opened the door she would see her brother laying on with his back on top of Ozpin's desk, his legs wrapped around the other man waist, and using his one arm to cling to Ozpin's shoulder as though if he were holding on for dear life and the other intertwined with the other man's.

Nor that she would see Ozpin look so disheveled with his pants around his ankles(she did not know where Qrow's were but that was far from her mind at the moment). He was hunched over, his forehead resting against Qrow's own. The hand that was not holding Qrow's was gripping his hip. Leaving bruises in the shape of his fingers no doubt. "Oz," Qrow slurred in a hushed whisper trying to keep his voice down.

That slammed Raven back to reality, snapping her from her shocked state. She carefully shut the door and fled into the courtyard. She had no idea how to process this. She did not care who Qrow slept with. He was old enough to make choices for himself. But why Ozpin? Out of all the people that Qrow could have chosen to sleep with he picked Ozpin?

_Ozpin_!?

She took a breath to calm herself and then the realization hit her like a truck. It was not the team that Ozpin favored, but it was Qrow. That one thing moved everything she knew about Ozpin into a different light and only left one major question for her.

Whether or not Ozpin knew about where she and Qrow were from and what they were doing here.

If he didn't then she didn't want to know any more about her brother's sex life then she already did.

But if Ozpin did know and he was holding it against Qrow, then this school would _**burn** for his deeds._


End file.
